rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Atlantis: The Lost Empire
Survivor Atlantis: The Lost Empire is the sixth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the American CBS competitive reality television series Survivor. The season followed I Love Money. This season saw the tribes divided into 2 tribes, Fans (players who had never participated in a previous RSF Season) against Favorites (players who had participated in at least 1 previous RSF Season). Players who were deemed fans were chosen by production to participate based on applications while all favorites who applied were placed in a poll which lasted several days with the players with the most votes when the poll closed being selected to participate as Tengaged's favorites. The respective tribes' names were Faial (Fans) and Terceira (Favorites). In the fifth episode, the remaining sixteen castaways underwent a tribe swap. In addition to the Fans vs Favorites twist, there was a hidden twist known as The Temple based on the Island of the Dead concept taken from the Israeli version of Survivor known as Hisardut. This twist would later be adapted by the American version and dubbed Redemption Island. Both the Israeli Survivor and Survivor Atlantis pre-dated the initial airing of Survivor Redemption Island. When a player was voted out they were not out of the game but went to the Temple to participate against the current resident in a duel, with the winner of the duel remaining at the Temple while the loser was out for good. The winner of the Final Duel would re-enter the game when only 3 players remained, thus being a part of the Final Four and leading to one more round before the Finals. One player did not start the game on a tribe but began it at The Temple. Throughout the duration of the game, 4 Hidden Immunity Idols were hidden in blogs with players needing to find the blogs to claim the idols. By winning immunity, players earned clues to their location. In the game, titan24maniac found all four idols, playing two of them during the merge on other players and being voted out with the remaining 2 in his possession. There was a Final Three facing a jury of nine, which included players that were voted out before the merge. In addition to the 9 jury members, during the merge there was a Survivor Auction in which a mystery box was won by a contestant which contained a jury vote in their favor should they make the Final Tribal Council. This scenario came to fruition thus leading to 10 total jury votes. At Final Tribal Council, there was a tie for the winner with two players each receiving 4 votes to win. The tiebreak in this season was a short poll which was open to the public for a short amount of time with the player with the most votes earning the title of Champion. In the end, BOBROCKS333 defeated BBlover96 and Insanity17 by a vote of 4-4-1 to become the Sole Survivor. BOBROCKS333 defeated BBlover96 in the tiebreaker poll to earn the title of Sole Survivor. Production Applications for Survivor Atlantis: The Lost Empire opened on March 31, 2011 and were open for roughly 4 days. Roughly 53 people (21 Fans, 32 Favorites) applied for the season and 8 Fans were initially cast with 3 spots left open for the Last Chance Poll. All fans who applied and were not cast participated in the Last Chance Poll where the 2 players who received the most votes in the poll would become the final fans of the season. After 81 votes were cast, the winner of the Last Chance Poll with 20 and 14 votes was: |} After the Last Chance Poll, johnoliver96 was chosen by production as a replacement for the Tengaged user, Leahtyer who was originally cast but did not sign the rules in time All 32 Favorites were placed in one of four polls which over the casting period received 160, 101, 156 and 132 votes respectively. The two players in each poll who received the most votes plus the next two people who got the most votes were the Favorites tribe for the season. As the winner of the previous season, BOBROCKS333 earned a guaranteed pass onto the season allowing him to surpass the polls. |} The season occurred from early April 2011 to mid-May 2011. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Castaways :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' :An asterisk next to a number denotes that an Idol was played on that Castaway during at least 1 Tribal Council and any votes cast against them were nullified. Episode Summaries **During this round, all players participated individually with the 6 who won immunity not attending Tribal Council. The remaining players went to Tribal and each voted twice with the 2 players with the most votes being voted out of the game. Voting History *During the Survivor Auction, BBlover96 earned the right to cast 2 votes at any Tribal Council they chose and used it here with 2 votes against johnoliver96. **During the Survivor Auction, noraw6842 earned the right to secretly nullify a vote of another player at any Tribal Council and secretly nullified BBlover96's vote. It would ultimately not matter since a Hidden Immunity Idol would be played on Insanity17. ***During the Survivor Auction, sarge455 earned the right to cast 3 votes at any Tribal Council they chose and used it here with 3 votes against Insanity17. ****irberger24 did not cast a vote at the Final Tribal Council. During the Survivor Auction, BBlover96 earned a mystery box which when opened at the Final Tribal Council, resulted in one automatic jury vote in their favor. Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.